we are all in this together
by lucyXDlu
Summary: 14 jovenes empezando su primer año de univerSidad en la ciudad de NUEVA YORK todos viviendo en un mismo departamento ¿ que pasara cuando aparescan nuevos sentimientos y personas del pasado vuelvan a sus vidas? LEANLA PORFAVOR :3
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y Ryan Murphy**

**La historia es mia ...**

* * *

><p>-¿Alguien ah visto mi blusa azul?- grito Bella desde las escaleras –no-grito Blaine mientras se atragantaba con su desayuno – cerdo- le dijo Renesmee tirándole una servilleta a la cara , el la volvió a ver molesto – no peleen parecen niños- dijo Edward tomando el cereal de la repisa – creo que Alice nunca va a bajar – dijo Rachel mirándose al espejo acomodándose el cabello – yo creo que Kurt nunca va a bajar- dijo Jacob mientras se ponía la camisa – de tal palo tal astilla- dijo Santana bajando las escaleras corriendo -¿Cómo me veo?-pregunto Kurt haciendo poses y dando sus mejores ángulos – como si fueras a un desfile de modas-le dijo Puck pasando a su lado – no encuentro mi delineador –dijo Alice desesperada –está en el baño – dijo Jesse tomando los libros de la mesa -¿sabias que los delfines son tiburones gays?- le pregunto Brittany a kurt en cuanto se sentó junto a él en la cocina , este la volvió a ver con un gesto de confusión en el rostro mientras ella solo se limito a asentir – no encuentro el estuche de mi cámara – dijo Quinn con las manos en las caderas al pie de la escalera – busca debajo de la cama- le dijo Renesmee mientras se ponía brillo labial - ¿alguien ha visto mi pene de plástico?- pregunto Emmet al lado de Quinn , todos en el departamento lo miraron confundidos y algo divertidos – busca en el baño de las chicas – le dijo Bella abotonándose los últimos botones de su blusa – Brittany no olvides tu cuaderno de dibujo y pinturas –dijo Edward entregándole el bolso de colores a Brittany – lo encontré- grito Emmet desde el segundo piso – apuesto a que lo tenia Rachel- dijo Santana mientras se limaba las uñas – jajá claro muy graciosa Santana – dijo Rachel rodando los ojos - ¿ya están todos listos?- pregunto Jacob mientras se echaba el bulto en las espalda - ¡si!-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo – bien- dijo Blaine subiéndose a una silla – hoy es nuestro primer día en la universidad , hoy es el primer día del resto de nuestras vidas , hoy...- - hoy somos grandes ya entendimos , vámonos – dijo Santana abriendo la puerta -¡esperen!-dijo Jesse provocando que todos pararan en seco – aun hay algo que tenemos que hacer - dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.<p>

Todos se colocaron en círculo alrededor del teléfono y esperaron a que Edward empezara – hola somos : Jacob , bella, rache, kurt, Brittany, Emmet , Quinn, – y entonces sonó el bip de la grabadora – aaaaaa – exclamaron todos con tristeza – no importa lo volveremos a intentar mañana – dijo puck con una sonrisa en el rostro – ahora larguémonos de aquí – dijo empujando a Jacob hacia la puerta .

….

-muy bien hermana , todo saldrá bien , llámame cualquier emergencia lo que sea no importa – dijo Edward acomodando la chaqueta de Renesmee impacientemente , ella soltó una risita y lo abrazo con fuerza – tranquilo todo saldrá bien – le dijo depositando un beso en su mejilla - ¡LO LOGRE!- grito Rachel dando saltitos y riendo a causa de los nervios y la emoción– oye cálmate antes de que te de un ataque – le dijo Blaine tomándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola – bueno ¿ya estamos listos?-pregunto Jesse una vez que se encontró junto a ellos –si- dijo Renesmee con una sonrisa en el rostro –esperen ¿Dónde está Brittany?-pregunto Edward mirando a todos lados – aquí-dijo la chica mientras corría hacia donde ellos se encontraban –no sé como logro graduarse – dijo Rachel rodando lo ojos , todos tomaron aire profundamente , tomándose de las manos y abriéndose paso ante las grandes puertas de la prestigiosa universidad de JULLIARD.

….

-bueno llego el día – dijo Jacob notando como sus manos sudaban terriblemente – no estés nervioso todos saldrá bien – le dijo Quinn dándole un pequeño empujón , este sonrió y se lo devolvió – ok, tomémonos un momento para calmarnos – dijo puck cerrando los ojos - ¿Qué el gran puckzilla está asustado?- pregunto Quinn poniendo cara de bebe – cállate – le dijo mientras la despeinaba – bueno ya basta será mejor que entremos si no queremos que nos pongan tarde en nuestro primer día – dijo Jacob tomando su bolso del suelo , Quinn asintió y tomo la mano de ambos apretándola suavemente – vamos – dijo con una sonrisa obligándolos a entrar , dejando atrás el enorme cartel de la NEW YORK FILM ACADEMY.

.…

-que tal- dijo Emmet guiñándole el ojo a una chica que paso junto a él provocando que esta le sonriera tímidamente – Emmet concéntrate- le dijo Santana pegándole en la cabeza – Bella quédate quieta – dijo Alice mientras terminaba de colocarle rubor en las mejillas – Alice yo no soy tu muñeca – le dijo esta frunciendo el seño – bueno aquí están los horarios de todos y el lugar de sus clases – Emmet tomo el papel y lo miro asustado – aquí va a ser muy fácil perderse – dijo este dándole vuelta a su mapa – si continuas haciendo eso sí – le dijo Alice guardando su el rubor en la maleta de maquillaje – oigan enserio esto ya no es la secundaria como lo era en Forks – dijo Santana acomodándose el cabello – si solo esta universidad es más grande que el pueblo – dijo bella mirando el enorme edificio que se encontraba junto a ellos – bueno ya basta de charlas , entremos- dijo Kurt empujándolos a todos a cruzar las puertas de la NEW YORK UNIVERSITY .

….

-Disculpa ¿sabes dónde queda la sección de teatro?-pregunto Jesse a una chica de cabello largo oscuro y de anteojos – si claro está en el cuarto piso – le dijo mientras le sonreía – gracias , por cierto soy Jesse - le dijo tendiéndole la mano mientras le sonreía – hola Jesse ,soy Sunshine Corazón – le dijo está estrechando su mano amistosamente.

…

-perdona-dijo Edward al tropezar con una chica a sus espaldas, rápidamente se agacho a recoger sus libros y cuando se levanto para entregárselos , su mandíbula callo al ver la belleza de esta chica-no está bien tranquilo- dijo ella sonrojándose al ver que no le quitaba los ojos de encima – soy Edward Cullen- dijo él una vez que recupero el aliento – Tanya Denali – dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro - ¿eres de aquí?- le pregunto mientras avanzaba con ella por el pasillo – sí , bueno mi familia es de Italia – dijo admirando sus ojos color verdes – eso explica el apellido , ¿Qué estudias?- le pregunto mientras su mirada recorría su cuerpo de arriba abajo – violín ¿y tú?- le pregunto con la mirada fija al suelo – piano- le dijo este deteniéndose frente a la clase de solfeo – me toca aquí – dijeron al mismo tiempo , ambos se rieron mientras Edward le abría la puerta como todo un caballero .

….

Jacob se encontraba en una mesa revisando sus horario de clases , cuando de pronto alguien le toco el hombro – hola perdona ¿sabes dónde queda animación?-dijo una voz aguda junto a él – si claro queda en …- los ojos de Jacob parecían que se iban a salir de su lugar jamás había visto a una chica más hermosa en su vida , el trago ruidosamente mientras la chica se mordía el labio – queda en el segundo piso – dijo él mientras se levantaba de su silla torpemente – me llamo Jacob , Jacob Black – dijo mientras le tendía la mano con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro – Rosalie , Rosalie Hale – le dijo sonriendo dejando al descubierto sus perfectos dientes blanco – bueno me tengo que ir , supongo que nos vemos luego Jacob – el asintió y la observo mientras se alejaba , mirando como un estúpido su larga cabellera rubia – adoro la universidad – dijo mientras se volvía a sentar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja .

…

-muchas gracias – dijo Rachel al salir de la oficina de administración con sus libros en la mano – este lugar es enorme – dijo mientras se detenía a admirar el vestíbulo color crema , Rachel recordaba cuando era una niña y soñaba con vivir en Nueva York , con trabajar en el mundo del espectáculo, no importo cuantas veces le dijeron que nunca lo lograría , que no era lo suficientemente bonita como para encajar , y ahora que se encontraba hay todo le parecía un sueño -¡Rache!-dijo una voz increíblemente familiar a sus espaldas , la chica volvió a la tierra y se volteo sorprendida -¿Finn?- pregunto confundida al tiempo en que el chico le sonreía felizmente .

….

Kurt iba saliendo felizmente de una de sus clases , el día iba de maravilla , sus profesores eran todos muy amables y sus compañeros eran muy simpáticos , el no le podía pedir más a la vida – maldición- murmuro cuando sus libros cayeron al piso , indignado se agacho para recogerlos –déjame ayudarte- dijo una voz acompañada de unos fuertes brazos que recogieron los libros ágilmente – aquí tienes – dijo el chico de piel morena y ojos oscuros , a kurt se le fue el aire en cuanto lo vio , tenía la clase de cuerpo que tenían , Puck , Emmet y Jacob , pero nunca le había llamado la atención hasta ahora - gracias – dijo él cuando el color rojo inundo sus mejillas – no hay porque , soy Seth Clearwater- le dijo estrechando su mano – mucho gusto soy kurt Hummel – Seth sonrió de manera sensual provocando que a kurt se le fuera el aliento otra vez .

….

-¿estas perdida?- dijo una voz a las espaldas de Quinn , quien no podía encontrar su siguiente clase – si un poco- dijo la chica avergonzada , el chico rubio sonrió y tomo la hoja que ella tenía en las manos – déjame ayudarte – le dijo mientras se perdía en sus hermosos ojos verdes – es en el tercer piso a la derecha – le dijo entregándole de vuelta la hoja , Quinn sonrió y se mordió el labio tímidamente – gracias , soy Quinn Fabray – le dijo mientras le hacia un gesto de saludo con la mano – soy Sam Evans – le dijo mientras tomaba su mochila del suelo - ¿te acompaño?- le dijo el chico mientras la miraba dulcemente – eso sería genial- le dijo ella al tiempo en que subían las escaleras.

….

-¿me vas a decir que estás haciendo aquí? Gracias – dijo Rachel en cuanto Finn llego a la mesa con dos cafés – me ofrecieron una beca para estudiar música – le dijo el sentándose frente a ella – me voy a graduar en batería – le dijo después de tomar un sorbo – el café de nueva york es mejor que el de Forks – le dijo maravillado , Rachel soltó una pequeña risa y rodo los ojos divertida - ¿Dónde estás viviendo?-le pregunto mientras le daba vueltas al pequeño vaso de cartón – vivo con un tío – le dijo mientras la miraba distraídamente – ¿y tú?- Rachel tomo un sorbo de café luego lo miro con una sonrisa traviesa y dejo el café a un lado – vivo con: Alice, Edward, Santana, kurt , Quinn , Jacob , bella , puck ,Emmet, Brittany, Renesmee , Blaine y Jesse – le dijo con una sonrisa de inocente , Finn la miro asustado y luego se empezó a reír – 14 universitarios viviendo juntos , interesante- le dijo él mientras jugaba con el menú del lugar , Rachel solo se rio y sin darse cuenta los ojos de Finn se clavaron en los de ella provocando que se sonrojara tal como lo hacía en la secundaria .

* * *

><p><strong>Realmente espero que les guste si tienen algun comentario , sugerencia o duda no duden en decirme .<strong>

**GRAX ! bye **


	2. Chapter 2

**aqui esta el segundo cap espero que les guste , este es un poco mas corto pero el siguiente sera mas largo.**

* * *

><p>-¡NO!-gritaron todos en la sala al mismo tiempo. -pero es muy tierno-suspiro la chica- Brittany no podemos tener un gato en el departamento –dijo Edward sentándose junto a ella , Brittany bajo la mirada decepcionada mientras acariciaba al animal en su regazo-entiende ya somos demasiados aquí-dijo Jesse acariciándole el pelo –por favor- dijo poniendo su mejor cara de perrito , todos se volvieron a ver con el corazón roto , la chica parecía al borde del llanto – está bien- dijo Edward dejando caer los brazos derrotado - ¡SI!- grito mientras se tiraba a los brazos de su amigo - ¿Cómo le pondrás?- pregunto Santana con una sonrisa en el rostro. –Lord Tubbington- dijo ella tomando al gato en brazos - bueno pero habrá que ponerlo a dieta, ese gato tiene sobrepeso- dijo Emmet asustado por el tamaño del animal. –Parece Garfield- dijo Bella sin poder evitar soltar una carcajada. –Sonrían para la foto – dijo Quinn enfocando a Brittany y al nuevo integrante de la casa.<p>

…...

-¿no te quiebras un hueso haciendo eso?- pregunto Jacob cuando vio a Renesmee en su ropa de baile haciendo estiramiento. –no- dijo ella mientras se levantaba y tomaba la botella de agua que estaba en la mesa -¿Qué tal el primer día ?-pregunto Jacob sentándose en el sofá cómodamente –genial el lugar es enorme , ¿Dónde están todos?-pregunto Renesmee al percatarse de lo silencioso que estaba el lugar – salieron de compras , Bella va a cocinar esta noche – dijo él mientras observaba a Renesmee tranquilamente mientras ella se estiraba - ¿Qué comeremos?-pregunto mientras se agachaba para tocar sus pies dejando a Jacob con la mandíbula en el suelo y la vista en su trasero- pasta- dijo este después de que el corazón recobro un ritmo más normal . –cool ahora sino te importa tengo que entrenar – le dijo ella señalando la puerta, el se levanto de un salto y siguió su dirección – por cierto esa ropa te queda muy sexy Nessie – le dijo antes de guiñarle un ojo y salir por la puerta, la chica se sonrojo y sonrió con un largo suspiro , tenía tiempo de no escuchar ese nombre .

…

-¡Emmet! ¿Por qué llevas tantos condones?- dijo Rachel cuando vio la enorme canasta que cargaba su hermano llena de preservativos.

–Me los piden en la universidad-

-sabia la idea de que estudiaras sexología no era muy buena que digamos-

-¡WTF! ¿Acaso vamos a tener una orgia de la cual yo no estoy enterado?-pregunto Puck en cuanto estuvo junto a los hermanos Berry-¿Qué es todo eso?-pregunto Rachel mirando el montón de revistas que llevaba Puck en el brazo-¿son PLAYBOY?- le pregunto Emmet divertido-oigan tengo mis necesidades – dijo excusándose, mientras que Rachel soltaba una carcajada. -¿Puck?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas - ¿Jane?-pregunto observando a la chica de corta estatura y pelo rubio.

….

-¿Cuántas cosas utilizas en el pelo?-pregunto mientras observaba al chico metiendo dos productos más en la canasta. –Solo lo necesario-dijo este tachando un artículo más de su lista personal.

–Se te va a caer el pelo-

-¡pero qué cosas tan horribles dices! Además son productos 100% naturales – Blaine rodo los ojos y empujo el coche siguiendo a kurt por el pasillo de artículos de aseo -¿tu hermana compra tanto como tú?-le pregunto mientras lo observaba pasear los ojos por los jabones – es diferente Alice es una compradora compulsiva , yo no – le dijo guardando la lista en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón Blaine sonrió y rio para sus adentros , por un momento se quedo perdido en los ojos del chico nunca se había dado cuenta de la cara de ángel de Kurt –Blaine- le dijo kurt trayéndolo de vuelta a la tierra – perdona- le dijo algo avergonzado , kurt se sonrojo y luego lo tiro del brazo –vamos aun tenemos compras que hacer – dijo mientras se alejaba por el pasillo dando saltitos.

….

-esta salsa es mejor-

-no Bella esa salsa es muy picante, mejor esta-dijo Edward con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro – ya deja de ser tan controlador, mi pasta, mi salsa punto y final-dijo la chica echando la salsa en el carro lleno de productos-¡EDY! Miraaa encontré comida para gatos- dijo Brittany mostrándole la lata de color azul –Britt eso es atún no comida para gatos , mejor pídele a Santana que te ayude- la chica agacho la cabeza y se fue arrastrando los zapatos por el largo y ancho pasillo-eres muy bueno con ella- dijo Bella mientras le sonreía orgullosamente – solo hay que tenerle paciencia- dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos y sonreía observando como Brittany daba la vuelta en el pasillo , Bella se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban casi podía escuchar el corazón de Edward latiendo con fuerza. Levanto la cabeza y se encontró con su mirada fija en ella, mirándola profundamente y sonriéndole de esa manera torcida que solo él podía , una luz cegadora apareció por un segundo , devolviéndolos a ambos a la tierra – que lindos-dijo Quinn con una sonrisa para luego seguir tomando fotos por el lugar –bueno será mejor que continuemos – dijo Edward empujando el carrito a la sección de postres.

….

-¡no puedo creer que perdiste tu virginidad con esa chica!- grito Rachel entrando al cuarto de Emmet y Puck- teníamos catorce vivíamos en el mismo edificio , ella quería hacerlo yo quería hacerlo y simplemente paso- dijo Puck quitándose los zapatos y tirándolos a un rincón de la habitación -¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?-pregunto Emmet sentándose junto a su hermana – Jane Vulturi su padre es italiano y tiene una empresa de yates o algo así –dijo Puck restándole importancia –ahora si me disculpan me voy a bañar-dijo saliendo de la habitación con una toalla en el brazo , Rachel se acomodo de manera en que quedara frente a su hermano. –oye ¿crees que a Puck le guste esa chica?-le pregunto llena de curiosidad. –no ,digo ya lo conoces el no es hombre de una mujer-

-si pero , se veía muy emocionado en cuanto la vio-

-eso no significa que le guste -

-si pero fue la primera chica con la que se acostó , y por lo tanto ocupa un lugar importante en su corazón-

-¿Por qué no en vez de meterte en las relaciones de los demás , no te dedicas a meterte en tus relaciones?-le pregunto su hermano empujándola suavemente. –Finn está en Nueva York- le dijo metiendo su cabeza entre las rodillas.

-¡QUE! Espera ¿Finn Hudson?-

-si-

-¿tu novio de la secundaria?-

-si-

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí?-

-está estudiando música , se va a graduar en batería en JULLIARD-

-¿y cómo se reencontraron?- pregunto su hermano prestando muchísima atención , Rachel abrió la boca para responderle cuando una voz los interrumpió - ¡LA CENA ESTA LISTA!- grito Santana desde el primer piso.

….

-Santana ¿crees que Lord Tubbington esté enfermo?-pregunto Brittany mientras examinaba al animal, la latina levanto los ojos de la revista y observo al gordo gato fijamente – no está bien – le dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. –oye Britt ¿quieres que te haga un masaje?-

-claro- Santana se posiciono sobre la espalda de la rubia , bajando sus manos por sus hombros y el cuello suavemente , la piel suave de Brittany hacia que a Santana se le derritiera el cuerpo , ella no sabía exactamente cuando todos estos sentimientos por Brittany habían empezado a aparecer , cuando esos ojos color azul claro la habían empezado a volver loca , cuando su cuerpo se había convertido en el centro de sus fantasías . Santana sonrió cuando Brittany dejo escapar un suspiro mientras ella seguía pasando sus manos a lo largo de su espalda. –Brittany ya tienes que dormir – dijo Edward recostado al marco de la puerta, mirando fijamente a Santana con cara de pocos amigos, ella se quito inmediatamente de encima de Brittany acomodándose la ropa – hasta mañana Britt- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa –buenas noches Santana- le dijo mientras se acurrucaba en la cama. –Adiós Edward-

-descansa Santana – le dijo este con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero se veía molestia en sus ojos.

….

Quinn se encontraba imprimiendo las últimas fotos que había sacado , la mayoría era de los chicos y de la universidad - ¿has tomado buenas fotos?-pregunto Renesmee mientras acomodaba su cama para dormir – si bastantes- dijo mientras pasaba las fotos rápidamente , cuando llego a la ultima se le escapo una pequeña sonrisa al ver la foto que le había tomado sin que él se diera cuenta -¿Quién es él?-susurro Renesmee junto a su oído , Quinn pego un salto y dejo caer las fotografías mientras que su compañera de cuarto se reía como loca – me asustaste tonta- le dijo pegándole un codazo. –anda dime ¿Quién es él?- -es un chico de la universidad - -¿Cómo se llama?- -Sam Evans- le dijo Quinn mientras guardaba las fotos en la gaveta del escritorio. –Es lindo – le dijo Renesmee una vez acostada en su cama, Quinn apago la luz dejando solo la luz de la mesa de noche, luego se acostó imitando a su amiga – si lo es, buenas noches- el cuarto quedo a oscuras y el silencio reino en la habitación, Quinn suspiro y empezó a cerrar los ojos lentamente.

-¿ya te lo cogiste?-

-¡auch! ¿Por qué el almohadazo?-

-por hablar estupideces ahora duérmete- Renesmee dejo escapar una pequeña risita, sabía que Quinn no era capaz de hacer una cosa así, siempre estaba tratando de mantener el contacto físico con chicos en lo más inocente posible, pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

…...

-hola somos: Bella , Puck , Rachel, Edward , Quinn , Jesse , Alice …-y sonó el bip del teléfono - ¡no otra vez!- exclamo Emmet molesto – ya lo tendremos que seguir intentando hasta lograrlo – dijo bella tomando su bolso del sofá – bueno vámonos antes de que nos coja tarde – dijo Quinn abriendo la puerta , delante de ella pareció un chico de cabello rubio y ojos dorados que la miraba feliz y sonrientemente - ¡sorpresa!- exclamo extendiendo los brazos .


	3. Chapter 3

-! JASPER!- grito Brittany lanzándose a los brazos de su hermano – hola Britt – dijo riendo y abrazándola fuertemente – Jasper ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Quinn con una sonrisa en el rostro , Jasper no se había percatado de que todos estaban hay .

–¿llegue en mal momento-

-ya íbamos camino a la universidad-

-oh bueno puedo volver más tarde o podríamos ir a cenar después -

-¡SI!- gritaron todos a la misma vez.

-bien hasta entonces-

-¿Qué creen que este haciendo aquí?- pregunto Blaine , Edward rodo los ojos y le pego en la cabeza - ¡HEY!- dijo Blaine sobándose la cabeza- es obvio que vino a visitar a sus hermanas – dijo santana empujándolo suavemente – oigan ya vámonos – dijo Bella desde el pasillo , todos suspiraron y la siguieron cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

…...

- ¿quede bien en la foto?-

-en realidad quedaste sexy- dijo Quinn enseñándole la foto , Sam sonrió y se sentó junto a ella luego saco una bolsa de galletas y se la ofreció a la chica –gracias-dijo ella sonriendo y tomando una.

-¿has vuelto a tener problemas para encontrar tus clases-

-no por suerte-dijo la chica riendo.

-¿te gustaría salir esta noche?-

-me encantaría pero no puedo , mi hermano vino a la ciudad y nos invito a cenar -

-oh claro y ¿con quién vives?-

-vivo con mi hermana y con doce amigos mas es bastante desastroso-

-debe ser divertido y cuéntame de ellos -

- bueno Rachel es muy buena persona pero es un poco dramática y estudia canto en Julliard , después esta su hermano Emmet el es raro estudia sexología en la universidad de Nueva York , también esta Edward él es como el papá de la casa y también estudia en Julliard es un excelente pianista y su hermana Renesmee que es muy dulce ella estudia danza en Julliard también , después esta bella ella estudia para ser escritora en la universidad de nueva york , es bastante organizada y su hermano Jesse estudia también en Juliparda arte dramático y es un chico muy amable , también están Puck y Jacob ellos vienen a esta universidad con migo, Jacob estudia para ser dramaturgo y Puck para ser cineasta , Puck es bastante mujeriego y Jacob también pero no tanto , luego esta kurt y su hermana Alice son bastante parecidos , Alice estudia en la universidad de Nueva York al igual que kurt , ella estudia para estilista y el diseño de modas ambos son compradores compulsivos aunque ellos lo nieguen , luego esta Blaine que estudia en Julliard está estudiando música y oh es gay al igual que kurt , también esta Santana ella estudia psicología en la universidad de Nueva York y es mejor no meterse con ella porque puedes salir lastimado y por ultimo esta mi hermana Brittany que es bueno es especial y estudia dibujo en Julliard- dijo Quinn con una sonrisa , el chico se le quedo mirando con una mueca en la cara mientras ella jugaba con su cámara .

–suena interesante-

-es lo que todos dicen -

-pero ¿te gustaría salir conmigo algún día?-pregunto el chico nervioso .

–claro- le dijo ella sonriendo tímidamente .

….

-ser o no ser- dijo el chico con una expresión de dolor en el rostro. - Jesse deja la manzana y siéntate- dijo Rachel jalándolo de la camisa y sentándolo de un golpe , el chico rio y dejo la manzana en la mesa - ¿Qué tal tu pizza vegetariana?- pregunto mientras la miraba fascinado –muy rica – dijo ella con la boca llena – hola Jesse – dijo una voz a sus espaldas – Sunshine hola siéntate- dijo ofreciéndole la silla delante de ellos , Rachel la miro confundida mientras se limpiaba con la servilleta – Sunshine ella es Rachel Berry , Rachel ella es Sunshine corazón – dijo señalándolas en cuanto mencionaba su nombre – mucho gusto –dijo Sunshine tendiéndole la mano – encantada – dijo Rachel estrechándola con una sonrisa .

….

Todos se encontraban en la mesa , tomando cerveza hablando y divirtiéndose , cenando y compartiendo – bueno tengo una noticia – dijo Jasper llamando la atención de todos , el chico tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire y miro a los presentes con una sonrisa – Me voy a casar – dijo paseando la mira por los rostros de cada uno – Jasper ¡ ESO ES MARAVILLOSO!- dijo Quinn levantándose para abrazar a su hermano a igual que Brittany - ¿Quién es?-pregunto Blaine una vez que el momento de las felicitaciones había acabado . –su nombre es María y trabaja en relaciones internacionales - -¿Dónde se conocieron?- pregunto Santana tomando un poco de cerveza .

–nos conocimos en un museo –

-¿le gusta la pintura?- pregunto Brittany doblando su servilleta por sexta vez .

–si , creo que se llevaran muy bien -

-cuando es la boda – pregunto Bella tomando otro bocado de pasta-

-será dentro de un mes , nos vamos a casar en chicago , ya que su familia es de haya , realmente espero que puedan ir -

-hay estaremos, ¡por Jasper y maría! – dijo Edward alzando la copa seguido de un "salud" de parte de todos , mientras el sonido del choque de las copas iba acabando.

….

-hola- dijo Santana sentándose junto Alice en el techo del edificio y ofreciéndole una lata de cerveza – hola – dijo ella abriéndola y tomando un buen trago .

-¿Cómo estás?-

-bien creo-

-Alice se que lo de Jasper te afecto -

-no es cierto -

-no mientas , yo sé que es así-

-es solo que , pues él fue mi primer novio y aunque duramos poco siempre fue importante para mí y no se supongo que el primer amor nunca se olvida – dijo tomando otro trago .

-¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos de compras? – dijo Santana abrazándola , Alice coloco su cabeza en su hombro y sonrió – eso sería maravilloso – dijo ella quitándole la lata de cerveza a Santana y tomándose el último trago .

….

-se me congelo el cerebro – dijo bella frente a la computadora agarrándose la cabeza con las manos . –estoy seguro de que escribirás algo – dijo su hermano mientras lanzaba un dardo al tablero que se encontraba en la pared –no te digo que se me congelo el cerebro , este es mi fin , me voy a morir- dijo Bella dejando caer la cabeza sobre el escritorio – hay no exageres ya pareces Rachel- dijo Emmet quitándole un dardo a Jesse y lanzándolo justo en el blanco - ¡ESCUCHE ESO!- grito la voz de Rachel desde el segundo piso .

– y si escribes una historia de amor-

-NO-

-vaqueros-

-NO-

-terror-

-NO-

-comedia-

-NO-

-fantasía-

-NO-

-pornografía- Bella volvió a ver a Emmet , mientras este la miraba con una sonrisa , y Jesse le pegaba una cachetada.

…

-bueno ya es casi medianoche y Bella sigue en la computadora – dijo Blaine entrando a la habitación , desabotonándose el pantalón – es una escritora ya le llegara la inspiración-dijo Edward sin apartar la vista de su libro .

–no lo sé , se ve bastante frustrada -

-¿y qué quieres que haga?-

-habla con ella -

-ella es muy necia , no me prestaría atención -

-eso no lo sabes tal vez te escuche – dijo Blaine tirándose en la cama y jugando con una bola pequeña de básquet – si , si lo sé , ya deja de presionarme – dijo Edward levantándose de un golpe y dirigiéndose al pasillo – solo decía , solo decía – dijo Blaine par sí mismo.

…

-¡BELLA!- la chica se despertó de un golpe pegando la cabeza con el estante del escritorio -¿Qué?- pregunto mientras recuperaba el aire – listo ya esta despierta- grito Rachel saliendo por la puerta del estudio al tiempo que entraba Jacob con una taza de café con una sonrisa mientras Bella tomaba la taza en sus manos.

–buenos días -

-buenos días-

-¿Cómo estás?-

-a punto de tirarme por el balcón-

-ya no te preocupes , estoy seguro de que lo solucionaras-

-eso espero-

-bueno me voy tengo que llevar a Brittany a que se compre esa nueva película de vampiros-bufo- no sé porque les gusta tanto esas cosas- dijo antes de darle un beso en la cabeza y salir por la gran puerta del estudio. Los labios de Bella se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa mientras entre cerraba los ojos y miraba hacia la computadora – vampiros-dijo con un tono serio pero juguetón.

…

-¡hay vieron todo lo que compre! Es hermoso – dijo Alice mientras se sentaban en una mesa en el centro de comidas – si nosotros y medio Nueva York- dijo Jesse rodando los ojos – siete pares del mismo zapato en diferentes colores – dijo Santana examinando la factura de la compra de Alice – gracias a Dios no vino kurt – dijo Jesse jugando con la cuchara de su helado de chocolate - si no las tiendas se quedarían sin mercancía – dijo Santana soltando una carcajada seguida por una de Jesse – si no estuviera tan feliz por lo que me compre , los golpearía a los dos – dijo Alice saboreando su helado de menta - ¿ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto Santana dejando a un lado el vaso de helado de fresa que se acababa de comer – si – sonrió Alice tímidamente-gracias- Santana y Jesse sonrieron y luego Jesse se le quedo mirando – Alice tienes un poco de helado- le dijo mirando su rostro – donde – dijo la chica tocándose la cara – aquí- dijo el antes de untar un poco de helado de chocolate en su nariz - ¡JESSE ! LIMPIA ESO AHORA MISMO – dijo Alice en un tono más fuerte de lo normal , mientras Santana y Jesse reían hasta sentir que iban a explotar.


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Qué quiere decir con que no nos va a atender?- pregunto Blaine molesto a la mujer que se encontraba detrás del mostrador – lo siento señor pero la hora de servicio termino – le dijo la chica de pelo rojo apenada - ¡pero llevamos aquí 2 HORAS!- exclamo Kurt mientras la mujer se limitaba a agachar la cabeza – pueden volver mañana en la mañana o presentar una queja en la oficina central – dijo tratando de evitar que el temblor de la voz no se le notara – oh , vamos a volver – dijo Blaine dirigiéndose furiosos al ascensor mientras kurt iba detrás de él – no lo puedo creer- dijo Blaine presionando el botón impacientemente – no importa hay otros lugar para comprar ticketes – dijo kurt en cuanto entro al enorme ascensor de espejos , Blaine intento calmarse mientras veía como el ascensor baja : piso 9 , piso , 8 , piso ,7 piso, 6 . y el ascensor se detuvo , Blaine y kurt se miraron extrañados , esperaron a que las puertas se abrieran para que ingresara otro pasajero pero estas no lo hicieron, la luces de este se hicieron cada vez mas débiles hasta casi apagarse por completo – oh no – dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo , al darse cuenta de que estaban encerrados .

…

-no puedo creer que me convencieras de esto- dijo Edward mientras miraba como Rachel se movía impacientemente en su silla – deja de hacer caras, es importante para mi ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo fulminándolo con la mirada , el chico suspiro y rodo los ojos. -¿Qué te vas hacer?- - una estrella dorada en el brazo un poco más arriba de la muñeca – dijo Rachel enseñándole con sumo cuidado , un chico asomo la cabeza por una cortina de color morado oscuro , los saludo con una sonrisa a los jóvenes y le hizo un gesto para que entraran , Rachel suspiro y tomo la mano de Edward , mientras este le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

…

-ahora de regreso- dijo Jacob tocando el muro y devolviéndose corriendo seguido de Quinn , la cual le estaba costando un poco respirar. -¿Dónde está Brittany?- dijo la chica recobrando un poco el aire . –esta patinando por haya - -no puedo creer que CENTRAL PARK sea tan grande - -lo sé , es perfecto para hacer ejercicio – Quinn rodo los ojos y siguió a su amigo , quien parecía que tenia pulmones de acero – hola Jacob – dijo una chica rubia colocándose frente a ellos , Jacob freno en seco con una enorme sonrisa , provocando que Quinn tuviera que sostenerse de su brazo para no caerse –hola Rose , ella es mi amiga Quinn – Rosalie sonrió y le tendió la mano , Quinn la tomo y le sonrió respirando agitadamente – mucho gusto – le dijo ella jadeante , Rosalie le devolvió el saludo y se volteo rápidamente hacia Jacob – oye me estaba preguntando si no te gustaría ir con migo y algunos amigos a un nuevo bar que abrieron cerca de aquí – le dijo Rosalie ignorando totalmente la presencia de Quinn – si claro ¿Qué te parece el otro viernes?- pregunto el chico observando el cuerpo perfecto de la rubia – fantástico el viernes – dijo ella , le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a Jacob , después se despidió con la mano de Quinn y se fue caminando como una modelo en pasarela – hay algo en ella que no me agrada – dijo Quinn cruzando los brazos y mirando cómo se alejaba , la chica miro a su amigo confundida, mientras este seguía embobado mirando como Rosalie se alejaba lentamente -¡auch!- dijo Jacob sobándose el brazo después de haber recibido un fuerte pellizco por parte de Quinn – muévete hay que buscar a Brittany , tengo la sensación de que se metió en problemas – dijo la chica caminando hacia la salida del parque – estoy seguro de que esta en el puesto de helados – dijo Jacob deteniéndola y jalándola por el brazo , llevándola a la dirección contraria .

….

-¿Cuánto tiempo dijo que estaríamos aquí?- pregunto Kurt estirando las piernas en el frio piso de cristal -4 horas-dijo Blaine suspirando y dejándose caer al lado de su amigo . –tengo que llegar a hacer unos bocetos ¡y este lugar parece un congelador!- exclamo Kurt pasándose las manos por los brazos , Blaine sonrió e inmediatamente se quito el suéter negro que llevaba ofreciéndoselo a Kurt , este lo miro y lo tomo sonrojándose un poco , mientras Blaine empezaba a sudar y dejaba que su mente viajara a su época de secundaria , la última vez que ellos dos habían quedado encerrados en un lugar la situación había tomado un giro inesperado , y aunque el tiempo había pasado el sabia que aun habían cosas por arreglar.

….

Santana se encontraba nerviosa frente a la puerta del estudio , llevaba mucho tiempo demasiado tiempo con estos sentimientos y necesitaba hablarlos con alguien , alguien que la ayudara a entender que era lo que le pasaba , a pesar de que estaba estudiando psicología , ella no podía hacerse terapia a ella misma , sabía que podía contar con la ayuda de Edward pero él no estaba y realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien YA -vamos Santana tu puedes-dijo para sí misma , cerró los ojos suspiro profundamente y entro a la habitación – hola – dijo Emmet que se encontraba ojeando unos libros de la biblioteca , Santana sonrió nerviosamente , y se sentó frente al sofá negro que se encontraba frente a él – necesito hablar con alguien – le dijo notando como la voz se le quebraba a causa de los nervios , Emmet dejo a un lado su libro y la miro con atención- adelante – dijo dándole una sonrisa amistosa provocando que Santana se sintiera más relajada , ella suspiro profundamente , cerró los ojos y empezó a hablar – hace un tiempo que…que llevo teniendo estos….sentimientos y no sabía cómo explicarlos y yo…yo…yo soy lesbiana – dijo Santana dejando que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla , la morena levanto la vista pero se quedo extrañada al ver que Emmet la miraba tranquilo parecía no haber cambiado de expresión desde que ella había empezado hablar , se produjo un largo silencio , hasta que Emmet se acerco un poco más a ella y la mira con total seriedad - ¿Qué hizo que te dieras cuenta?- le pregunto Emmet mas concentrado de lo que ella lo había visto jamás –desde que empezó a sentir estas cosas por Brittany , ya los chicos no me atraen más , es ella ,son las chicas en general – dijo escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Emmet , este sonrió y la abrazo acariciándole el pelo suavemente – todo está bien , es totalmente normal , siempre que necesites hablar con alguien aquí voy a estar – le dijo el limpiándole las lagrimas con el pulgar Santana sonrió , ella sabía que nunca estaría sola , porque siempre estarían todos esos 13 lunáticos , montón de raros , su verdadera familia .

…

-¿encontraste lo que buscabas?- pregunto Jesse a las espaldas de Renesmee , la chica aparto la vista del disco por un momento y lo miro sonriendo – SIP – dijo ella bajando de la escalera de un salto – ¿Dónde esta Alice?-pregunto el chico mirando hacia todos lados – debe estar en la sección de modas , yo iré a buscarla – dijo antes de salir corriendo , no sin antes tropezar con unas cuantas personas , Jesse sonrió y se dirigió al mueble que se encontraba junto al piano y casi por casualidad encontró una partitura de una de sus canciones favoritas , Jesse sin vacilar la abrió , la coloco en el piano , suspiro profundamente , estiro las manos y empezó a tocar .

**I've been alone**

**With you inside my mind**

**And in my dreams, I've kissed your lips**

**A thousand time**

**I sometimes see you pass**

**Outsider my door**

**Hello**

**Is it me you're looking for ?**

**I can see it in your eyes**

**I can see it in your smile**

**You're all I've ever wanted**

**And my arms are open wide**

**Cause you know just what to say**

**And you know just what to do**

**And I want to tell you so much**

**I love you**

**I long to see the sunlight**

**In your hair**

**And tell you time and time again**

**How much I care**

**Sometimes I feel my heart**

**Will overflow**

**Hello**

**I've just got to let you know**

**Cause I wonder where you are**

**And I wonder what you do I wonder what you do**

**Are you somewhere feeling lonely**

**Or is someone living you**

**Tell me how to win your heart**

**For I haven't got a clue**

**But let me start by saying**

**I love you**

Jesse toco la canción con un sentimiento , con el que nunca antes lo había hecho se sentía lleno y feliz , por unos minutos se aisló y pareció desaparecer de la faz de la tierra , aunque cuando la canción acaba , se volvió a sentir solo , pero no hubo necesidad de cuestionarse el sabia porque estaba así o mejor dicho por quien estaba así .

-Bella llevas sonriendo media hora – dijo Renesmee divertida , la chica sonrió y miro hacia la parte trasera del auto , donde se encontraban Brittany y Jesse dormidos , ella estaba recostada en su pecho y el la tenia abrazada , Brittany no dejaba de hablar y Jesse no dejaba de roncar – perdona es que tenía tiempo de no escuchar a Jesse tocar-dijo mirando a su hermano orgullosamente , bella sufrió mucho cuando a Jesse le rompieron el corazón , nunca lo había visto de esa manera , ella amaba a sus dos hermanos eran una familia pequeña , consistía en su madre , su hermano menor de 16 Daniel , Jesse y ella , su padre los había abandonado cuando ellos tenían 15 y eso fue un impacto muy duro en sus vidas , por eso para los dos todo lo que tratara de amor era algo que había que evitar a toda costa , sin embargo Jesse siempre se enamoraba muy rápido y muy fuerte , así que después eran Bella y Daniel recogiendo los pedazos de su roto corazón y para ella verlo feliz era mejor que cualquier otra cosa .

….

-Kurt ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-si-

-¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado con nosotros , si hubiéramos decidido darnos una oportunidad en secundaria?- pregunto el chico nervioso , Kurt trago en seco y volvió a ver a Blaine con una pequeña sonrisa –no hubiera funcionado-dijo Kurt apartando la cara lentamente , Blaine le devolvió la sonrisa rápidamente , volteando la cara al igual que él , Blaine se puso a pensar desconectándose un rato del mundo , tal vez si ellos no hubieran quedado encerrados en esa clase de ciencias durante su baile de graduación de tercer año , nunca hubieran hecho el amor , aunque para Kurt fue una simple aventura para Blaine fue mucho más que eso , fue el fuego que hizo estallar la bomba con los sentimientos que él llevaba cargando desde secundaria , no importaba cuanto lo intentara no podía sacarse a kurt de la cabeza . Blaine suspiro y volteo a ver a Kurt quien seguía jugando con los botones de la camisa , desde que paso esa noche con Kurt no había querido tener una relación con ningún otro chico y sentía que si seguía hace iba a quedarse en la soledad "_no Blaine no te vas a quedar solo , porque tú te vas a ganar el corazón de Kurt Hummel cueste lo que cueste" _pensó el chico para sí mismo , mientras sonreía decidido a hacer cualquier cosa .


End file.
